Love on the Run
by MysticcT
Summary: Summary Inside! Naley.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I got this new story idea from the movie, "Boys on the Run", co-starring James Lafferty. If you've never seen it, man you must! It was very good, especially seeing hot James as a teenager! Any who, so I thought I would partially rewrite it in One Tree Hill mode--specifically Naley format.**

**Summary: Nathan and Lucas are two sixteen year old boys who got sent to a boot camp for stealing a car. One day they manage to escape and decide to head for the mountains, while along the way meeting mysterious Haley James and Brooke Davis as the four unite on their journey of survival. But more than just friends are made... what happens when attraction finds one another and is love lurking in the shadows? Read to find out!**

* * *

"Psst, Lucas! Lucas! Hey Luke!"

Nathan sighed, sitting up and reaching under his mattress. He pulled out a round wooden object the size of a baseball and swung his arm , throwing it straight into the back of his brother. The blonde shot up hissing, his hands going directly to the target.

"Shh!", Nathan warned, putting his forefinger on his lips as Lucas turned around to glare at him, still rubbing the sore spot.

"Dammit Nathan. I told you to stop doing that."

Nathan shrugged.

"It was the only way I could wake you up without leaving my bed. You sleep like the dead, man."

Lucas rolled his eyes, turning on his side towards his brother's direction.

"What do you want?"

"You remember what tomorrow is, don't you?"

At Lucas' blank stare, he shook his head in annoyance.

"Shipment day, Luke. When the trucks come in to deliver the food--right where we're working."

"So?" Lucas said, wondering just what in the hell his brother was up to. It wasn't everyday he woke him up in the middle of the night to talk about the trucks arriving, though he did have a plan dang near every week.

"So, we get outta here."

"And just how are we going to do that?"

"Do I have to tell you everything? We sneak into the back when no one's looking then it'll just take us away", Nathan finished, smiling smugly. Lucas thought about it for a moment and then shook his head.

"No way, not another one of your bonehead ideas."

"Come on! It'll work Luke, I promise! You want to get out of here don't you? Or maybe you just want to sit here and be forced to 'suck it'", Nathan emphasized and Lucas closed his eyes remembering all the times he nearly had to do _that, _but didn't because he was saved by...

Nathan. His brother.

He knew he owed it to him and even if he thought it was a bad idea somewhere deep down he didn't want to be here anymore and that somewhere came out.

"Fine."

Nathan smiled in triumph as Lucas rolled over, pulling the sheets up to his neck, only the steady breathing of the occupants in the room audible. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, a very long day indeed.

--

Lucas took a deep breath, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt . Today was the big day and he hoped to god they didn't get caught, _again. _Nathan looked over his way and noticing him playing with the edge of his shirt knew he was nervous.

"Relax Luke, everything is gona work out fine."

"Well if it isn't the Scott brothers, lookin' to get your asses beat?"

The two stopped in the middle of the hallway they were currently walking through as Damien West and his pack of friends approached. Nathan clenched his fists, glaring daggers into his enemies eyes. Damien chuckled, looking towards Lucas who also had a glare on as he made his way in front of the blonde.

"What are you staring at punk?"

"Leave him alone", Nathan growled, stepping in front of his brother. Damien grabbed his collar roughly, bringing him closer.

"You going to do something about it?"

"Yeah this!"

Nathan drew his arm back and punched Damien square in the nose, the brunette falling back as his hand clutched his face.

"What's going on here!"

The security officer ran at the group of boys, pulling a night stick from his belt as Damien regained his footing, blood trickling from his left nostril.

"Nothing, we were just going", he said, signaling for his cronies to leave and started to make his way down the hallway. After he reached a few feet behind Nathan, he turned back to the scrawny raven-haired kid.

"This isn't over."

Nathan just smirked, watching as he made his down the long corridor.

An hour later they were working in the kitchen, white aprons tied around their body. Nathan watched as the deliverer entered the room, boxes in tow.

"Lucas come on, now's our chance."

Lucas nodded as he followed his brother to the giant trash can, grabbing ahold of one end as Nathan latched onto the other. Silently, they walked out of the back door, setting the garbage down and tearing off their aprons before hopping into the open doorway of the rear of the meat truck. The doors slammed shut and the clicking of the lock could be heard. Fifteen minutes later, Lucas sat shivering, his breath coming out in white vapor.

"It's cold in here", he whispered and the audible sound of his teeth chattering drifted to his ears.

"It is a freezer", Nathan informed, "at least we won't starve."

He pointed to the chunks of raw beef hanging from the ceiling and the blonde scrunched up his face in disgust. A few moments later, the truck stopped and a banging noise bounced off the walls as the driver's voice rang out.

"Okay you two, let's go! Your warden called!"

The pot-bellied driver unlocked the doors, opening them a little. The right one--to which he was standing in front of--flung open, knocking him over the head and off his feet as Nathan and Lucas hurriedly scurried out.

"Ha, take that!", Nathan laughed, throwing something at the fat man's face and sprinted off as he groggily started to arise.

After miles of running and many cut-across' later, the two slowed down their pace as the sun set over the horizon. They walked down the trash ridden street, taking in their surroundings.

"Come on!", Lucas shouted out and at Nathan's confused face, pointed towards an old abandoned building.

"We can stay up there, on the roof."

The two climbed up the half-broken metal ladder hanging from the wall and proceeded upward. Lucas who was ahead of Nathan, grabbed onto the side of the building, crawling over only to raise his head in fear. A man resembling that of a Native Indian stood in front of him, gun poised at his face. From the condition of his clothes it looked as if he was a homeless person who apparently occupied this roof. Nathan looked over at Lucas' frozen figure in confusion when he finally lifted his gaze to meet what his brother was numbly staring at.

The Indian man pulled the trigger back, now aimed at Nathan and let it go, but nothing happened.

"Boo!", the bum yelled and then howled with laughter. Both Lucas and Nathan sighed with relief.

"I love doing that to people, come on."

Looking at each other, the brothers cautiously followed the old man over to his fire. Awhile later the three were settled around the orange flames, a bottle of wine in the Indian's hand.

"So who has a gun with no bullets?", Nathan probed as the old man took a swig of the wine.

"It doesn't matter if there are bullets. If they see a gun they will get scared and move out of your way." He took another swig and wiped his mouth.

"Can I have a drink?", Nathan asked and the man passed the bottle to Lucas who passed it to Nathan. He took a drink, his face crinkling slightly at the foul taste accompanied by the burning sensation and handed it back.

"We should sleep", the Indian said, standing up and pouring a bucket of water over the fire.

--

The next morning Lucas and Nathan awoke to find the old man gone.

"Where'd he go?"

"No idea", Lucas replied, scratching the back of his head. Nathan shrugged carelessly, surveying the area and shuffling through the camp.

"We should probably get going."

"And go where?"

"Remember that old cabin uncle Cooper has in the mountains?"

Lucas nodded.

"We can go there. They'll never find us."

The boys gathered up what they could find that would be of use and climbed back down the rusted ladder.

"Wait, how are we going to get there?"

Nathan glanced around and his gaze landed on a nineteen fifty-five mustang in the parking lot.

"I have an idea", he smirked. Lucas looked towards the car his brother's eyes were set on.

"Oh no", he said, shaking his head.

"Oh yes."

Nathan trotted over to the driver's side, lifting the handle to the door only to find it locked. He spotted a brick laying next to a far wall and picked it up, smashing the window. Luckily there was no alarm.

"Shouldn't of locked it", Nathan sung, opening the passenger's side for Lucas to get in and began cutting the wires below the steering wheel. He always was an expert at hot-wiring cars, after all that is what got them into Tree Hill Boot Camp in the first place.

"I'm the man", Nathan said as the rumbling of the engine started up and they sped out of the lot.

--

"So, how do you like my driving big bro'?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, a smile curving on his lips. His brother's ego and cockiness amused him to no end and though it did sometimes strike the wrong cord, he had to admit it made living life _alot_ funnier.

"Pretty good, but uh I could do better", Lucas retorted causing each other to chuckle.

Two hours later a nasty noise sputtered from the engine and the car began to vibrate awkwardly. It came to a stop on the small trail road Nathan had turned on.

"Shit", he muttered, slamming his hands on the wheel.

"I knew it."

Lucas got out, slamming the door in the process and proceeded to walk down the road as Nathan caught up, both walking shoulder to shoulder. Obviously something was going to happen, things never went as planned for the Scotts.

"Now what are we going to do?"

"Walk I guess, I mean we're already in the mountains all we have to do is find the cabin", Nathan retorted.

Lucas shook his head at how easily his brother made it seem when in fact it was not. Nathan had always been the type who thought he was the master at everything. A rustling of trees from the right halted them in their tracks as the sound of crunching sticks floated from the mass of limbs.

"What do you think it is, man? A bear?", Nathan whispered and Lucas shrugged.

"Let's go check it out."

Nathan couldn't help but damn his brothers need to reveal the unknown. Why couldn't he just let things be?

"Uh, no that's okay, I think I'd rather keep my head."

"Fine ya wuss", Lucas called as he carefully approached the trees. He squeazed his way in between the trunks and seeing nothing, continued on further. He stopped at a stump and still not finding anything decided it must have been an animal.

"Ahhh, jeez!", he screamed, jumping back and falling on the stump. The brown-haired girl in front of him giggled uncontrollably.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Another girl with long dirty blonde hair appeared besides her.

"I'm so sorry, did my friend scare you? Brooke!"

Brooke wiped her eyes from laughter.

"Sorry tutorgirl, he was just right... _there _and it was just... the perfect oppurtunity."

Haley shook her head at her friend and stared down at the blonde boy. He was looking at them like they were nuts and she couldn't blame him, they kind of were.

"I'm really sorry about that, I'm Haley by the way, Haley James."

"And I'm the fabulous Brooke Davis", the brunette piped in, giving him an eerily sweet smile.

"Lucas Scott." Lucas stood up, wiping the back of his pants off.

"So Lucas, what are you doing down here?", Brooke asked, picking at her finger nails.

"Me and my brother's car broke down."

"You have a car!?", Brooke was astonished by this and Lucas was curious as to why.

"Uh, Brooke. It's broken down", Haley reminded and Brooke's face fell.

"Rats."

"What were you two doing down here? _Why_ are you two here?", Lucas asked, making his through the never ending jumble of branches.

"Why Mr. Scott, are you implying a couple of gals like us can't possibly live out here in the wilderness?"

At the look he gave Brooke, she gave in.

"_Well_, you are absolutely right."

"What happened?"

"Long story", Haley spoke up, giving Lucas a small smile.

"Yeah, mine too", he said, returning it.

"Lucas where the hell have you been? I-", Nathan's words were cut short as soon as he seen who stepped out behind Lucas. There were two girls accompanying him, a tall slender brunette who looked mighty fine, but that's not who he was paying attention to. The most beautiful girl appeared right behind her and could feel his pants getting tighter. She had long wavy blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a smile that was so radiant, he swore it could of lit up the sky if the sun wasn't shining. She was curvy in all the right places and her short stature only further edged him on.

Yep, he was in love. Or atleast in lust.

* * *

**Okay so what do you guys think?? So far--and you'll know this if you've seen the movie-- this first chapter is similar to the movie except obviously it's One Tree Hill style, but from chapter two on I will be venturing into my own ideas. R&R! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, is up! Enjoy;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Trio of Four**

"Nate, this is Brooke and Haley, your bears", Lucas joked as Nathan gave him a look. The girls waved and then looked around awkwardly.

"We're headed to this cabin in the mountains, how about you?", Lucas asked, as the four simultaneously began walking down the road.

"We don't know actually", Brooke filled in, kicking a pebble with the tip of her shoe. Meanwhile Nathan kept sneaking tiny glances Haley's direction and it was starting to make her nervous. She was already attracted to him. His shiny black hair, ocean blue eyes, that charming smirk that never left his face, and the nice rippled muscles of his arms and chest just made her mouth melt. It didn't help that fantasies of him and her doing very naughty things popped into her mind.

"What happened to you guys? And why are you here?" Nathan curiously looked towards the two and in unison they replied, "it's a long story!"

"So I guess that means you're coming with us?", Lucas' voice was hopeful as Brooke and Haley looked at each other, then smiled.

"Yep!"

The four by now, had wandered off of the dirt road and into the forest of trees. Brooke was idly chatting away with Lucas, laughing here and there while causually drapping her arm around his shoulder and Haley knew she liked him. Nathan saw the perfect chance to talk to the blonde who his head--and something else--had been thinking about every since he saw her face and made his way to stand beside her.

"So, Brooke", he drawled and and Haley gave him a quizzical stare.

"I'm not Brooke", she corrected, "that'd be Brooke. I am Haley."

"Oh. Okay then _Haley_, how old are you?"

Haley just had to roll her eyes at the way Nathan brushed off his mistaken indentity of her without an apology and she realized as hot as he is, he must be an **ass.**

"How old do I look?"

Nathan took a moment to act like he was thinking, bringing his hand to his chin.

"Twelve?" She saw the gleam in his eyes and resisted the urge to roll her brown orbs.

"I'm sixteen."

"Well gosh, I'd never of guessed it", he replied. Yep he was an ass and a very **infuriating** one at that.

"Hey guys, look!", Brooke's voice yelled out and they followed the indication of her finger. They were now coming upon an unkept shack, nearly fallen down with a faded wooden boat planted next to it.

"Alright!" Nathan ran over to it, stopping at the boat before peeking his head into the small cubicle and taking out two paddles. He spotted a couple of fishing poles laid in the tall grass and threw them into the boat.

"Come on Luke, help me get it out there."

"What are you doing?", Haley asked.

"Going fishing, we need some food and we got to do it before it gets dark."

"So I guess that means were staying here for the night?", Brooke said, looking at the shake distastfully.

"You got a better idea?"

"Well anythings better thatn _that."_

Nathan laughed and looked to Brooke's glaring image.

"You could always sleep in the woods with the animals and if you're lucky, wake up with all your body parts", he said.

Brooke huffed, folding her arms over her chest and Nathan looked at them expectantly.

"What?"

"Get in."

"We all have to go?!"

"Yeah, if you're gonna eat, you're gonna help", Nathan smirked and Brooke stomped her foot. Haley sighed, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the boat as Lucas helped them in. They rowed down the winding river slowly. It was the calm area of it and Nathan motioned for Lucas to stop rowing as he baited his pole and threw it out. Haley did the same with hers as Brooke looked on in agony.

"I got one!"

Nathan reeled in his line as it tugged roughly, a splash occuring as he fought the fish. When he managed to get it into the boat, he unhooked it and slammed it repeatedly against the side until it's flopping subsided and leisurely tossed it to the floor. Haley and Brooke looked horrified at what he did and Lucas shook his head at his brother. Even in the front of girls who probably loved every single living creature on earth--minus bugs--his brother didn't mind being blunt about things.

"We need some more like that", Nathan stated, "let's fish over there, that's where they are."

"What are you, a professional fisherman?", Brooke said agitatedly and Nathan smirked, that damn smirk she wanted to smack off of his face.

"Yeah I am."

"Oh yeah, then what kind of fish is that?", she challenged, pointing towards the huge blue, now deceased sea creature.

"Tha's a catfish. Anybody can see that", Nathan replied smartly.

"That is not a catfish", Haley broke in, giving Nathan a look that said he was full of shit, but he didn't back down, instead giving her a hard stare.

"What are you some kind of expert?"

"No, but I know that's not a catfish. Catfish aren't blue, they're dark brown with flat heads and whiskers, 'hence' why they're called catfish."

Nathan snorted and turned back around, grabbing the paddle to continue rowing. Brooke clapped excitedly, hugging her friend to her body.

"Go tutorgirl! You told him!"

Haley chuckled and Lucas, the quiet observer smiled, he had been waiting his whole life for Nathan to meet someone--more so a girl--who would stand up to his brother, they'd be a perfect match.

* * *

**Read and Review Please! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so thank you guys for the reviews, here is the next chapter. I have them up so fast because, I already have a lot of this written. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're not cooking the fish right!"

"I'm cooking them the way I like it!"

"Well we don't all _like it_ the way you like it!"

"Hey, I'm the cook here!"

Haley rolled her eyes at Brooke and Nathan's bickering, looking into the flames of the fire. She noticed Lucas perched on a bucket, staring intently at Brooke and a smile came upon her face. She could see it in his eyes that he had a thing for her and from the looks of it she did too, because hell they all know she doesn't like Nathan.

"Listen, I'm starving so just cook the damn fish and shut up, _both_ of you", Haley said, stressing those last words at Brooke. The brunette huffed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Fine."

"Yeah, 'cuz I'm getting kinda hungry over here", Lucas spoke up.

"He speaks", Nathan taunted, throwing down his flame stick. He scooted over next to Haley as she shuffled through her backpack, pulling out certain night wear.

"You got any skimpy clothes in there", he teased and Haley gave him a fake smile, uttering a 'no', before continuing her rad of the backpack.

"That's a shame, 'cuz if you did, I'd say put it on", he winked and Haley gawked, shaking her head at his pigness.

"I think the fish is done, Mr. Cook", Brooke called and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Dinner is served."

**--**

Later that night, Lucas and Brooke had drifted off to sleep on the outskirts of the fire as Haley and Nathan stayed awake, surrounded by the flickering of the flames. She was laying on her side, looking at the stars as Nathan threw tiny bits of sticks into the fire.

"Why are you such a jerk?", she asked, looking up at his sitting figure that was illuminated by the light of the fire. Nathan halted what he was doing and glanced down at Haley as if pondering something, before shrugging.

"Camp."

"Camp?"

Haley was lost and it showed on her features, Nathan sighed.

"This is our story. Me and Lucas-"

"Lucas and I", Haley corrected to which earned an eye roll from Nathan.

"Whatever, anyways _Lucas _and_ I_, escaped from Tree Hill boot camp. That's why we're here."

"Why were you guys in boot camp?"

"For stealing a car. See I've been in two of them, but this was Lucas' first time."

"So what, he just decided to join in on your _fun_", she quoted with her fingers.

"Actually, he didn't know about my 'fun' until recently. See me and Luke didn't grow up together. Until I was fourteen I lived with my dad in California and was in two boot camps during then. Lucas' mom decided to take me in to which I stole a car and landed us both in the pin. It really wasn't Lucas' falut though, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Nathan gazed into the burning timbers sadly and Haley felt really bad about the situation. She could tell he held a lot of guilt for getting Lucas mixed up in his bad boy ways, and couldn't begin to imagine how Lucas felt being in this position.

"So, that's what makes you a jerk?", she continued incredulously.

"Okay fine", Nathan surrendered, "I might of been a little on the wild side originally, but being locked in a camp full of trouble makers doesn't help me either."

Haley chuckled, nodding.

"So what about you? What's you and Cruella DeVille's story?"

Haley giggled at his choice of a nickname for Brooke.

"Well, when I was fifteen my parents decided they wanted to sell the house and buy a travel trailer to roam around the world, but I didn't want to go so they let me live with Brooke, my cousin, and her family. Let's just say her parents are not to fond of 'parenting', so they're never home and they just drop us off where ever they want. They left us at this house right before you reach the mountain, it's huge the size of a mansion, but yet not one drop of food can be found, I guess they kind of forgot that when they dumped us. So we went to this fishing store, bought a bunch of junk food and decided to go hiking, for what? I don't know, we're not really nature people, so I'm guessing to find something better."

"In the mountains?"

"Shush", Haley grinned, "besides anything is better than there, trust me."

"Oh yeah and there is this tiny fact that we read the map wrong, heh."

Nathan's ears perked up at that.

"Wait, you have a map?"

"Mhmm, it's in my backpack."

"Yes", Nathan whispered excitedly and Haley chuckled.

"Why are you so happy about that?"

"If we have a map, we can find our destination easier", he said giving her a pointed look. Realization dawned on Haley's face and she nodded. Her and Nathan continued to talk deep into the long hours of the night. She found out a lot about him that she doubted anyone really knew and in return, revealed things about her life that she never had told anyone, not even Brooke. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt really comfortable around Nathan, safe, like she could always trust him even though she just met him and came to the conclusion that he wasn't as bad as he seemed, he just needed someone to open up to.. and he found that person. Her. They became silent, the chirping of the crickets and hooting of the owls the only noise that could be heard.

"Thank you", Haley glanced up as she heard Nathan's smooth, velvety voice, and shook her head confused.

"For what?"

Nathan stared at her sweetly for a moment, a soft smile playing on his lips. He loved the tingling feeling she gave him inside.

"For holding back, jerk is pretty tame."

Haley blushed, nodding. Even though he appeared as an ass, she knew he was just really cocky and didn't yet deserve the term 'ass' so she said the next closest thing, jerk. But even then she didn't mean it, she knew somewhere deep down Nathan Scott had a good heart and if they were going to be seeing a lot of each other, she was determined to bring it out. One way or the _other._

**--**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke awoke right smack dab at dawn--like she always did--taking a sniff of the fresh morning air before bumping the snoozing blond next to her. Haley mumbled a few words as she groggily arose, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As long as she's known the giddy brunette, not once has she ever slept a day in, well at least not that she's familiar with. Why oh why did Brooke have to be an early bird?

"Morning!", Brooke shrieked, hopping onto Lucas' motionless body and straddled his waist. Lucas shot up slightly, eyes barely cracked, looking up at the brunette's bright smile.

"Why are you always so cheerful?", he asked.

"Why are you always brooding", she shot back, a playful smile adorning her features.

"Good point. I think I'll call you cheery."

"And, I think I'll call you", Brooke poked his chest, "broody."

"AND", Nathan said, continuing the conversation.

"I think I'll call you", he mischievously smirked at Haley, "sexy."

Haley rolled her eyes. God why did men have to be such pigs and totally blunt about it? She should of expected it though, after all it is _Nathan._

"I think if you don't shut up, you won't be alive to call me anything." She batted her eyelashes at him sweetly, before grabbing her black backpack to dig for a comb. Not finding anything she sighed, raking her hands through her untamed hair.

"Brooke do you have my brush?"

Brooke grabbed her own bag and pulled two oval brushes out, tossing one to Haley as she proceeded to use her own.

"Thanks."

"_Thanks",_ Nathan said, mimicking Haley's voice as he stood up, stretching his long arms out and yawning. Haley rolled her eyes, throwing the brush into her bag as she stood up too.

"Shut up or die, remember?", she threatened, while her eyes wandered down his bare chest. She watched as the muscles of his arms flexed as he continued to stretch out his long body, his toned abs tightening, memorized by each and every curve. She had to admit, he did have a good body. Okay wait, that was an understatement, a GREAT body, but she wasn't going to let anyone know that and especially not him, Mr. Ego Inflation.

"See something you like?", Nathan asked, smirking at Haley's red tinted face. She looked away from him in embarrassment, the blush getting deeper on her cheeks. She wasn't used to being caught nearly drooling over a guy, because hell she never did. But with Nathan, she just couldn't help it, his body was to delicious to ignore.

"Where are we headed to now?", Brooke wondered aloud. She figured they must have already made it at least half way there which meant it couldn't be too long before they reached their target. She hoped so, sleeping another night in itchy grass surrounded by millions of bugs, and two snoring boys sleeping besides her was not something she wanted to experience again.

"To the cabin, _duh_", Nathan supplied, earning a small smack on the shoulder from Brooke.

"I know that smart ass, I mean where are we headed to get to the cabin."

"Yeah", Lucas agreed, all three of them looking at Nathan expectantly. The raven-haired boy reluctantly stopped what he was doing to explain.

"About two miles from the cabin is a river that empties into this lake, so we need to head right."

"Why right?", Brooke asked, "what are you some kind of directions specialist now?"

"No hello, if you weren't paying attention, my uncle _owns_ this cabin so I've been here before. Left is down the mountain, right is up, the cabin is further up the mountain, therefore, the entrance to the river will be on the _right_ side of the lake. Any more questions? I think you and Haley should really switch hair colors 'cuz you sure do act like the blond of the group, if you know what I mean."

Brooke gasped as her eyes flared, staring daggers into Nathan's face.

"Oh, my, god! He actually admitted he isn't a professional at everything, amazing!", she screamed, flapping her arms around madly.

Haley sighed, this wasn't good.

"You know what? You are the biggest _bitch_, I've ever met!", Nathan yelled back, both now in each others' face.

"Why you-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough", Lucas cut in, grabbing Brooke by the elbow to drag her away from his brother. He knew if things escalated too far the two would probably end up killing each other, besides that he felt kind of bad for Haley having to stop all of the fights.

"Well, I think it is going to be a _lovely_ day", Haley stated jokingly and Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, a very 'lovely' day indeed", he replied looking between Brooke and Nathan's angry statures.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas paddled up the lake, the morning sun shining brightly through the cracks in the trees that covered the beautiful lake. Brooke had a mirror out, powdering her nose while Haley ran her fingers through the water.

"You better watch it, you don't want a Paraná to get you", Nathan smiled and Haley stuck her tongue out teasingly.

"Liar."

"Obviously, since that's all he does", Brooke put in, smiling evilly when Nathan's grin turned into a glare.

"Brooke", Haley sighed, and the brunette shrugged.

"What? It's true."

"Says the bimbo whose putting on make up in the middle of nowhere", Nathan threw back, causing Brooke to open her mouth.

"Don't", Haley stopped her, "say anything. You started it."

Earlier she thought the two of them were nearly going to kill themselves, what with the snide comments made getting on the boat, and harsh looks flying in between the two, it almost made her want to kill herself if she had to hear any more bickering from either of them. Poor Lucas probably was thinking the same thing.

"I started it?!", she cried incredulously.

"He started it when he called me a dumb blond!"

"You started it then too!", Nathan said, now coming into the argument. Here we go again.

"You did, Brooke."

"Oh so what, now you're taking his side?"

Haley again sighed heavily—which rest assured, she was getting tired of—wiping some of her wavy golden locks from her face.

"I'm not taking anybodies side, I am just saying."

Brooke huffed, turning her back on the blond.

"Whatever. I don't want to talk to anyone."

Haley shook her head at Brooke's childish behavior. For as long as she has known her, Brooke had always been the brat when she didn't get her way, which produced many silent treatments to people. But she knew in no time, the hard headed girl would feel guilty and apologize, so she just sat back and waited.

* * *

They had finally made it to the opening of the river, but since it was flowing outwards could not use the boat to go up stream. They docked it on the river bank and headed up the small grass covered hill and into the trees. Nathan was ahead since he was 'technically' the leader, with Haley and Lucas strolling behind and Brooke last. A few moments later she flew past Haley and Lucas, ignoring the both of them.

"She's still mad I take it?"

Haley let out a small smile, nodding at Lucas.

"Yeah, but she will get over it. As long as I've known Brooke, this is one of her spoiled brat moments."

"Ah, I see. So just how long have you known her?"

"My whole life, she's my cousin."

It was Lucas' turn to nod as he shoved his hands into his pockets. After five minutes of silently walking, he turned to Haley.

"Wanna' play secret to secret?", he asked and Haley gave him a strange look, she had never heard of that game before.

Lucas chuckled.

"It's where we exchange secrets, I'm bored", he admitted and Haley grinned.

"Okay you go first."

Lucas thought about it for a second, then snapped his fingers.

"I got it. Did you know—and never repeat this to anyone, I'm serious not even Nathan knows this, which I'd like to keep it that way—my middle name is... Eugene."

Haley bursted out laughing as Lucas nodded his head in understanding.

"Eugene?", she replied.

"Yeah, now shh", he said and Haley giggled softer.

"Sorry. So now I guess it's my turn, hmm let's see. Oh! I know, I am _deathly_ afraid of clowns."

"Clowns?"

Haley nodded.

"No way!", Lucas laughed and Haley lightly shoved him.

"Hey, they're pretty scary. Painted faces, large red noses, weird fuzzy hair, and the shoes!"

"What's wrong with the shoes?"

"Have you seen the size of them? Waay to big."

"Hey you know what they say about big feet", Lucas retorted, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Haley scrunched up her nose in disgust, before giggling.

"Ugh Luke, gross. Just add that to my clown nightmares."

Lucas shook his head, throwing his arm around Haley's shoulder. She didn't mind one bit, she felt comfortable around Luke—in a friendly way of course—and the warmth in his personality matched her own.

"You're silly", he said, ruffling her hair.

* * *

It was now afternoon Haley realized, as she glanced at her watch. The four had already been traveling for more than five hours and she was starting to get thirsty, her body was tired and the rumbling of her stomach brought about the means for food.

"How much longer?", Brooke asked Nathan, surprisingly politely as they all stopped for a break.

"Probably just a few more hours", he answered, wiping the sweat from his glistening forehead.

"Okay."

Haley and Lucas looked on in shock. Were Nathan and Brooke actually being... nice to each other?

"Wait, I thought you guys were fighting", Lucas asked puzzled and Haley shook her head in agreement.

"Nope, I'm not fighting with him, are you fighting with me Nathan?"

"Not really."

"But—where's all the screaming and rude comments?", Haley asked.

"Well _wind_", Brooke responded, "we called a truce and are now friends."

"Since when?", Lucas put in incredulously.

"Well _wind_ number two, since we had a chance to talk while you _breezes_ abandoned us."

"Me? What did I do?", he asked as Brooke held her head high, trying to ignore both blonds.

"Since you didn't stick up for me."

"And what's your problem Nathan? Why are you ignoring us as well?" It was Haley's turn to ask this as she put her hands on her hips. Nathan propped his head up high, mimicking the brunette next to him.

"Because you didn't stick up for me either, _wind_", he retorted.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Yes I did you bastard!", Haley refuted sardonically.

"Not the first time you didn't."

Haley's eyes bugged out of their sockets at his retort.

"Well excuse me, I did not know I had to be your support system!"

Lucas chuckled at Haley's comment and Nathan glared at thim.

"What the hell are you laughing at _wind_ number two. You didn't stick up for me either."

Lucas shook his head looking between the two.

"So let me get this straight, you two are mad at US", he motioned towards himself and Haley, "because we didn't stand up for the _both_ of you, in a fight you guys created?"

At Brooke and Nathan's blank stares, Lucas chuckled disbelievingly.

"Shall we continue Nate?", Brooke said.

"We shall", Nathan stated as the two continued walking again.

"I do not believe this", Haley spoke quietly to Lucas as the two started walking again, "they get into a fight about _each other_ and end up being mad at us."

Lucas nodded, fully understanding where Haley was coming from. Things were just as weird for him as they were for her and he was thankful he wasn't losing his mind alone.

"They're crazy."

"Yep."

* * *

**So what do you think? I know there hasn't been any Naley lovin' so far, but bear with me, I'm getting to it:) Read and Review! Thanks Guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Okay so this is the next chapter, thank you for all your reviews!**

* * *

The crickets chirped in the large grasses next to Haley as she kept her steady pace, sweat shinning off her forehead by the the soft glow of the moonlight. The cabin could be seen ahead not too far off in the distance as the group approached closer and closer to their destination. It was by now nearly midnight, they had stopped a few hours ago, eating some of the fish that had been caught the day before and though it was not fresh, it was all they _had._

She could hear the currents of the river splashing against the shore and wished she could just strip naked and jump in. It was midsummer and due to the extensively humid climate, the mountain was hotter than usual. Lucas came up besides her smiling slowly and Haley smiled back as they were finally only a few feet away from the cabin. It was huge, Haley noticed as she admired the tall wooden house in front of her. The door–along with the rest of the cabin--was a nice oak wood with an oval window that had some kind of flower designs strewn across it, the windows had beautiful green drapes going down on the inside, and the surroundings were just wonderful. The river was only a few meters in front of the house and trees swarmed the area, she couldn't wait to see what it would look like in the day time.

Nathan climbed the short stair case to the front door and _attempted_ to go on, but was met with a _locked _passageway.

"Dammit!" He tried again, but to no avail. He proceeded to bang into it with his body, but the door was sturdy as a stone and was not giving in.

"I'm going to have to break the window", he said and Haley immediately gasped. He turned towards her with a confused face.

"What?"

"You can't do that, look at the door, it's beautiful. And that glass, you can't replace it", she said, her tiny fingers grazing the colored crystal.

"Well then what do you say we do? Because unless we break a window, there is no way we are getting in here, I don't have the key."

"Yeah Haley just let him do it, I mean it's better than a regular window right? If we broke one of the side ones then all the bugs would get in because it would be to hard to cover up, this one we could put wood on it", Brooke spoke softly, smiling lightly at Haley. She had to confess, she did feel guilty about earlier, acting like such a baby, but she couldn't help it, that was the only thing she knew to do. It didn't change her sorrow, however, she knew it wasn't easy for her friend either and that she wasn't making it any better, and she thought she owed it to Haley to be nice to her for the rest of her life... okay so_ wait _a minute, maybe not the _rest_ of her life, the rest of the trip?

"Alright fine", Haley heaved. She knew that Nathan didn't understand why she was making a big deal of nothing, but it was something for her. Besides music and school, decoration was always one of her strong and most passionate points, the only thing she liked other than a good song was a beautiful work of art.

The raven-haired boy flew down the stairs going around the side of the house, to get a stick probably, was Haley's thought. She looked toward her friend and smiled at the interaction between her and Lucas, her _new _friend.

"Hey", Brooke spoke softly to Lucas and he smiled returning her greeting.

"So, about earlier..."

"Just forget about it, I understand. After all Nathan is my brother." They both chuckled at that and Brooke put her hand on his arm.

"No really, I'm sorry about it. I've been such a grinch every since we've met, partially due to this situation and partially due to Nathan, but either way I've been horrible and I want to apologize." Brooke looked down sadly at her feet. She felt warmth being placed on top of her hand when she realized she still had it on Lucas' arm. He softly rubbed her skin, grabbing her hand from his flesh, he brought it to his lips and placed a light kiss atop it, his eyes never leaving Brooke's. She watched him, mesmerized, as a slow grin came on to her face.

"So, apology accepted?" Lucas nodded eagerly and she giggled. Haley was brought out of their flirting by Nathan's footsteps coming back up to the porch, a giant piece of wood in his hand. He looked at Lucas and Brooke, then lifted a brow, to which Lucas just shrugged.

"Where did you get that?", Haley asked curiously, and Nathan turned toward her.

"My uncle keeps a shed out back for tools and firewood, I'll show you it in the morning", he smiled, a _real _smile, Haley noted, instead of that damn smirk he gave. She caught herself smiling back too as she took a step away to let him do his job. He smashed the wood into the beautiful crystal glass as pieces flew everywhere and stuck his arm throw the hole, careful to avoid the glass still sticking up, and the click of the lock could be heard.

Nathan grinned.

"Got it."

The others shared smiles with each other as the door opened and all four walked in, Haley last as she let everyone in first. She followed suit after Lucas and Brooke and her eyes widened in awe at the scene in front of her. The living room was filled with burgundy carpet and burgundy leather couches to match. There was a wide coffee table, the legs and border was made of a deep rich red wood color and the center of the table itself was glass. The walls of course were a brown oak color and beautiful paintings along with various family pictures, hung on the walls. There was no television obviously, since they didn't get any reception, but they did get electricity Haley realized, from the lights that were now one.

She turned to a corner and her jaw dropped. There in the midst was an actual wooden piano, it was a shiny creme color adorned with a stand for sheet music and a nice matching seat that had white plush at the top, just like a pillow for extra comfort. Brooke noticed Haley's awed state and followed her friends line of view. She spotted the piano and immediately a knowing smile came onto her face. Haley _loved_ playing the piano, it was what she used for most of her songs, well that and the guitar.

"Listen there's only two rooms...", Lucas began and Brooke smiled.

"It's okay broody, I think you're hot enough to room with", she winked. Lucas blushed and Nathan rolled his eyes and focused his attention on Haley.

"That means, me and you are going to have to share a room", he said to her, but she wasn't listening. He tried to figure out what got her so enthralled, but couldn't. _'Hmmph, figures, men',_ Brooke thought, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, Haley", he tried again, this time louder.

"Huh, what?", She barely responded.

"We, are, going, to, share, a, room", he said slowly, pausing after each word. Haley just waved it off, still looking at the piano.

"Uh huh, whatever." Brooke laughed to herself at her friend's behavior knowing she didn't _really_ mean that, she just wasn't paying attention. Nathan paused for a moment looking at Haley suspiciously. He knew there was no way she would just agree without threatening to chop his balls off or something... but then again, maybe she's finally giving into me?', he thought. Yep that has to be it, he smirked, heading up the stairs.

"Hey Haley, tutorgirl!", Brooke half yelled, this time getting the blonds attention. Haley looked at her friend, then looked back at the piano.

"You like it huh?", Brooke asked and knowing it already, she watched as her friend shook her head yes.

"It's gorgeous Brooke", she finally took her eyes off the instrument and to her best friend, "I so want to play it."

Brooke grinned.

"I know... listen Haley, I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting. I know I'm a spoiled brat, but I can't help it, that's the only thing I know to be, but still I'm sorry."

Haley looked at her cousin and couldn't help, but pity her. She knew Brooke was telling the truth and she understood why it was so hard for her not to be that way. When you've been traveling down the same road your whole life, it's kind of hard to take a new one.

"It's okay Brooke, I forgive you."

"Best friends?", Brooke asked and Haley let out a wide smile.

"Always." They hugged briefly for a moment and then stood back just smiling.

"Oh and by the way, you do know you're rooming with Nathan Scott right?"

Haley's smile faded and the look on her face was priceless.

"Nooo", she stated instantly and Brooke couldn't stop the giggles from leaving her throat.

"Yeah, he just told you it a few minutes ago, but you were too busy zoning out on that piano."

"Oh.my.god", Haley said her mouth hanging open, "I have to room with the _pig_", she finished in a disgusted voice. She knew Nathan wasn't a bad guy, that under all the crap he gave everyone else, there was actually a genuine person under there, not to mention a _hot_ body, but that's besides the point. Granted she did like him, he was still a cocky, self-centered, ego inflated pig.

"Oh quit complaining, it's not like your being stuck with the devil, though at times I think he is heh", at Haley's look she diverted that topic, "but hey at least he's hot, just think about it. You could ravish his body all night, hell you _both_ could ravish each others body all night", Brooke responded mischievously and Haley smacked her hand to her fore head. Oh boy, what was she getting into?

* * *

Haley slowly trudged up the wooden staircase, taking her merrily time to avoid the situation she has been put in. She was trying her hardest to divert as much Nathan time as she could and she knew she needed that, because there would be _a lot_ of it. Finally reaching the top of the stairs, she halted to run her hands over the smooth surface of the staircase post as she looked straight ahead towards the door at the very back of the hall. Her door. _Nathan's_ door. She shuddered, god why was she always put in these kinds of dilemmas, nothing ever went right for her, and it seemed she was destined to shack up with Nathan Scott one way or another. Sure, a part of her really wanted that, but she wanted it on her own terms dammit.

'_Okay Haley, it's now or never. I wonder what he's doing in there... Probably masturbating. Ew! No Haley do NOT think about those thoughts', _she shook her head vigorously trying to get the image out of her head. The last thing she wanted to have were even dirtier thoughts about Nathan Scott. When she reached the door, she put her hand on the knob, stopping for a moment, then lightly turned it, opening up the door a little wider. She peeked in, but could not see him. Going all the way in, there was a bed straight in front of her. It had black and white silk sheets with four pillows laying atop it. A dresser stood on the right side of the room next to a door that she thought might have been the closet, till she spotted the other door on the left side of the bed that was slightly ajar, a small pile of clothes seeping out.

She silently closed the door behind her and headed over to the bed, sitting down on the end, before completely plopping the upper half of her body on it, gazing at the ceiling. She closed her eyes as she felt the draft of the ceiling fan above her. She was just starting to slightly doze off when she smelled the light scent of aftershave and a droplet of water hit her face, to which her eyes shot open.

"Get off of me!", she yelled. Nathan was bent over her, a white towel wrapped snugly around his waist, his hands coming to rest on either side of her head, as he leaned his head down to hers, so close their lips were nearly touching. He smirked, but didn't comply, taking his hand and gently running it down her cheek. He stopped at her lips, running his thumb over the soft plump flesh. Haley's breathing hitched, as butterflies swarmed in her stomach. She could feel her heart speed up at his ministrations and couldn't help but be nervous. He moved his hands from her lips, down her chin, and to her neck, massaging it softly until he came to her colar bone. A little sensor went off inside Haley's head when he started to graze his fingers near her breasts and she kicked him, being careful not to hit his balls, even though that was really what she wanted to do, and instead collided with his stomach.

He doubled back, grabbing his toned abdomen and let out a groan of pain. Haley shot straight up, taking a few seconds to compose herself, staring straight at his bent over form. She again ran her eyes along the span of his arms, watching as the muscles flexed every time he moved his arms, and when he stood straight up, she could see half of his nice _toned _chest. Drops of water sliding teasingly down his hard chest, onto his nice muscled breast, hitting his firm nipple. A nipple with a nipple ring... that she just wanted to run her tongue ove—whoa! _Haley, what are you thinking? Knock it off! ', _she scolded herself, hopping off the bed.

"What did you do that for, you bitch!", Nathan yelled, there was a glare on his face and he was still clutching his stomach.

"I told to get off me, you didn't listen. Remember Nathan, bad boys always get what they deserve, at least from me." Now it was Haley's turn to smirk as she headed for the door, she opened it up turning around once more to give him a wink. He watched dumbfounded as she left the room, his hands now finally leaving his abdomen. When her words registered in his mind, he smirked. She always gives bad boys what they deserve, huh? This could be good...

* * *

"Mmm, Broody, I'm hungry", Brooke said, between kisses as she bit down on the Lucas' bottom lip. They were now in a hot and heavy make out session that had been going on for thirty minutes, but the rumble of her stomach told her she needed to eat. She placed one more slow, tantalizing kiss on his lips, as she removed the hands that were placed firmly behind his neck, and reluctantly broke away.

"Okay, fine. I guess it's okay to eat", Lucas chuckled, and Brooke slapped his chest playfully.

"Wait a second, do you have a shovel here?", she asked randomly with a serious look on her face.

"I think I read about this in _Cosmo Magazine_ one time, that females get weird cravings when they're on their period or pregnant. So... do you happen to be bleeding or are you knocked up?", he joked and Brooke smacked him again, this time a little harder than he liked.

"I'm serious, Broody. This is not a joking matter", she replied as he rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"Jeez, okay. Yes in the shed, may I ask why?"

"Because Haley and Nathan are _rooming_ together, which means _anything_ can happen."

"Oh come on, they'll be fine Cheery."

The brunette gave him an absurd look, before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um, broody, do you know your brother?", at his nod she continued, "aaand, do you know Haley?"

"Yeah, well I know what she's like."

"So let's put things together, shall we. _Your_ brother, your egotistical, horny, sex crazed—like yourself—brother, is rooming with my _best _friend and cousin mind you, who is totally a virgin with a side of maturity and well behaved, is _STAYING_ in the same room together. Things could get ugly", Brooke responded, giving Lucas a pointed look. His face portrayed that of heavy thinking as his mouth fell slightly open.

"Uh oh."

"That's right. That's why I was asking for a shovel, because if worse comes to worse, one of them might end up killing each other and then we'll have to bury the body in the backyard so we need a shovel", Brooke joked, and Lucas laughed.

"Lets hope it doesn't go that far. But Haley is a virgin? Seriously?", at Brooke's nod Lucas went on, "well then I sure hope Nathan doesn't find that out. He _loves_ virgins, or so he tells me and it is true, he is sex craved, and horny... I mean come on we were only locked in boot camp for like four months-"

Brooke covered his mouth with hers before he could get out the next sentence, when she pulled away, they both were breathing heavily as Lucas wiped his mouth.

"What was that for?"

"To shut you up. You were rambling."

With that she got off the bed and headed to the door, opening it up.

"I'm going to get some food, you want any?"

"No thanks, I'll wait till morning."

Brooke grinned.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit. Don't miss me too much", she said as she blew a kiss his way and skipped out the door.

Haley was sitting at the counter with a mug in one hand, munching on a bag of chips she had found in the food closet, as Brooke came bouncing down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Where'd you get those?", she asked, busying herself with digging around in the cabinets. She grabbed a mug identical to Haley's and headed over to the coffee machine to get a cup of fresh brewed coffee Haley had made. So okay, she didn't really know how **fresh** the coffee was due to how long it'd been here, but it looked pretty good. Brooke plopped down in the seat next to Haley as they both sat at the square counter in the middle of the kitchen. It was a spacious kitchen, twenty cabinets surrounded the walls with plenty more on the bottom of the counters.

"In that huge closet", Haley replied, pointing to the door on the left side of the kitchen. Brooke snagged a chip from the bag, looking at it disgustingly before shrugging and talking a bite.

"Not too bad, I wonder how old they are."

"I try not to think about it", Haley responded. Brooke noticed her agitated state and glanced at her curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll give you a hint, his first name starts with an L and his last name ends with bastard."

Brooke giggled, but when Haley sent a glare her way, stopped.

"Okay, so you guys had a bad encounter I take it?"

"Worse than bad, I nearly had to end his child making days when he basically sexually harassed me."

Brooke gasped.

"He didn't!"

_'Okay_', Haley thought, _'so he didn't really __**sexually harass**__ me, but it felt like it_.'

"No he didn't, but he touched me. When I got into the room, I laid down and closed my eyes and when I opened them, there he was, leaning over me in towel, touching my face."

Brooke rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Oh please tutor girl, that wasn't sexually harassing, that was him saying 'I'm hot for you', physically."

"Whatever, I don't like it. Besides, whose stupid idea was it to stick me with the monster anyways."

Brooke looked away hastily, avoiding Haley's stare. Noticing this, the blond's eyes narrowed, as she pointed her finger at the brunette.

"Wait a second. It was you, wasn't it!"

Brooke put on fake shock and looked at Haley.

"Why, Haley! How could you accuse me of such a thing!"

At her cousins death glare, Brooke gave up, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, so I admit, I might of _accidentally_ caused your little situation, but it wasn't intentional I swear!"

Haley shook her head and stood up.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"I love you too coz?" Brooke hollered at Haley's retreating figure, she sagged her shoulders and put on a pout when she didn't get a response.

"Oh well, she'll get over it", she said to herself and then cheerfully started to munch on the rest of the chips.

* * *

When Haley entered her room, _dreadfully_, she was met with darkness. Squinting she made out Nathan's figure lying on the bed under the covers and sighed. _Why oh why? _Creeping over to him she lightly shook him.

"Nathan are you awake", she whispered loudly with no activity in return. Just as she was about to shake him harder his eyes flew open and he grabbed her hand.

"I knew you wanted me", he smirked.

Haley scowled, tearing her hand out of his grasp as she stood before him with a vile glare.

"I do not _want_ you. I was merely going to see if you were sleeping."

"Well what else would I be doing lying here?"

"Who knows, how come you get the bed?", she asked.

"Well if you look around, there's only one."

"I know that _genius_, I meant why do I have to sleep on the floor?"

Nathan chuckled.

"You don't _genius_", he retorted, "you see, there's this nice empty space right next to me."

Haley instantly shook her head, crossing her arms.

"Oh no way, there is NO way in hell, that I'm sleeping in the same bed as you. You'd probably grope me all night then I'd wake up no longer a virgin", she blurted, and immediately clamped her hands over her mouth. Nathan's eyes widened and that infamous smirk beheld his features.

"A virgin huh?", he said, licking his lips and raking his eyes up and down her body.

"Don't even think about it, perv."

She grabbed some clothes out of her backpack and headed for the adjoining bathroom. Five minutes later, she re-emerged into the room coming to stand on the other side of the bed. Nathan who had been looking at the ceiling, turned his head to look at her and smiled. Haley sighed, pulling back the sheets and getting into the bed as she grabbed one of the two pillows behind her head and placed it in between her and Nathan.

"Nathan, give me one of your pillows."

"No, you have two", Nathan defied, and Haley sent daggers at him, reaching over and pulling his second pillow out from under the first. His head fell down slightly as his mouth opened.

"Hey, I was using that!"

"To bad", she responded, putting the pillow further down behind the other one, creating a line.

"What the hell is this for?"

"For you. So you don't touch me. And if you do, if a _single_ part of your body crosses these pillows, I'll hurt you."

"In your sleep?", Nathan grinned.

"In my sleep, in your sleep, in any sleep I have to, now shut up and go to bed."

She turned onto her right side, facing away from the raven-haired boy as she tucked her hands under her pillow. She was just about to drift off to sleep a few minutes later when the sound of Nathan's voice, re-alerted her senses.

"You're sexy", Nathan said lying on his side facing Haley, a lazy grin plastered on his lips. He gazed at her beautiful face which was now turned towards him, memorizing each slope and curve. His eyes wandered to her pink plump lips as he imagined his tongue sliding over the surface of them, nipping gently at the soft skin. His eyes then traveled to her golden blond hair, and all he wanted to do was run his fingers through it.

"And you're not, now shut up", she lied. He actually _was_ hot, really hot, and thoughts that she shouldn't have, drifted into her head from time to time, but she wasn't going to let him know that. Nope, never.

"You liar, I know you think I'm hot. I see the way you look at me. Run your eyes up and down my body, _constantly_."

"Ugh, I do not!"

At his smirk that told her otherwise, she huffed.

"Alright fine, I do, _sometimes,_ but that's only because you're always walking around half naked, and that is kind of hard to ignore. Besides, you like never have a t-shirt on."

Nathan, shrugged, smiling.

"True... I don't have one on now. You wanna look?", he teased, and Haley's face turned red from the blush that snuck onto her cheeks.

"No", she shrieked and slammed her head back down on the pillow, covering her face with it.

Nathan smiled proudly, resting his head back down. Ah yes, operation irritate and seduce Haley is _officially_ under way.

* * *

**What do you think? Read and Review please! Thanks:)**


End file.
